


Just Like Candy

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because: soft, Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I'm so sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, fluffy for the most part, game nights, hehe, ᵐᶦⁿᵍᶦ ᶦˢ ᵃ ˢʷᵉᵉᵗʰᵉᵃʳᵗ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He simply sat on the edge of his bed, running his hand up and down Yunho's belly with the softest smile decorating his face.And if he only came to comfort him, how did they end up like this?





	Just Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo  
> I hope you'll like this shit♥  
> Remember: this is not beta-read so I'm sorry for any errors, they're not intentional I'm just tired lol  
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, tell me what you think :) ♥
> 
>  
> 
> (Title: The Rose; Candy)

There's loud noise coming from behind the closed doors, so much screaming and loud music that he has to grit his teeth from how his head is starting to ring.  

He hears Wooyoung laughing at Hongjoong and Seonghwa for "hating each other so much" and something Jongho says that makes him laugh even louder.

He loves spending time with his members, of course he does, he just didn't feel his best during their practice and it got way worse when they got home so a game night with others was a big no no for him.

After apologizing to the others and and bowing his head, he headed into his bedroom, laying onto his bed in pain.

Few hours later someone knocked at his door and before he could let them in they let themselves in. Yunho was surprised at first, seeing that it was Mingi who came to visit and comfort him.

He simply sat on the edge of his bed, running his hand up and down Yunho's belly with the softest smile decorating his face.

And if he only came to comfort him, how did they end up like this?

How did they end up with Yunho shaking in his arms, every touch of Mingi's lips against his skin making him shiver more and more.

He hates it, he hates how fast his body reacts to Mingi's touches and words. The younger moves up his chest to his neck, dragging his tongue over Yunho's throat and adam's apple, pulling a soft but shuddered moan out of the older's mouth.

The hand around his dick tightens it's hold, making him bite his bottom lip tightly. He arches his back when the fingers inside him curl up, making his legs shake even more.

"Please..."

He breathes out, hushed but needy. Mingi doesn't bother looking up and instead hitches Yunho's leg up higher and wraps it around his hips, never stopping his hand movements. After a few more gasps and a silent warning groan coming from Yunho is when he lets go, earning a glare and a breathy whine.

He chuckles slightly, lining himself up with Yunho's hole. The older sighs when he feels Mingi push against his entrance, his eyes falling shut.

"M-Mingi..."

Is all he can let out before he feels himself being stretched. He grits his teeth, breathing slowly but harshly through his nose and closing his eyes. Even though Mingi did prep him, he will never be fully ready.

But he already knows how to calm himself down from the pain that comes with this, he knows how to adjust to Mingi's size, how to focus on the pleasurable side of what they're doing instead of thinking about the sting.

"Baby, keep it down a little, yeah? You don't wanna get caught now do you?"

The older man shakes his head, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth again and looking at Mingi with hooded eyes. Mingi then moves again, slowly but effectively.

Yunho's mouth falls open and all he can think of at that moment is more.

More of Mingi, more of what he's giving him, more of everything. And so he lets Mingi know by pushing his hips down as soon as Mingi gets ready to pull out again.

The younger smiles, supporting his body on his arms on either side of Yunho's body and rocking forward, knocking a fairly loud moan out of Yunho's mouth.

He quickly brings a hand up to his mouth, covering it and chuckling to himself as he continues to move his hips. Yunho's eyebrows are drawn together and tears are brimming at the corners of his eyes but he loves it. He loves when Mingi is the one to take control over him.

He loves when he's the one being taken care of than vise versa. He gasps when he feels Mingi hit just right, one hand flying up to grab Mingi's wrist.

The younger raises his eyebrows, not fully understanding at first but smiling and intertwining their fingers when he gets it.

"Minnie."

Yunho breathes out as another warning, squeezing his hand tightly. The pleasure and desired touch he received earlier already being enough to get him on edge. He hears loud laughter from the living room, coming closer and closer to the room they're in.

Judging by the pitch of the laughter he can tell it's San and that's most probably what makes Mingi stop. Yunho's eyes widen and he looks at Mingi with pleading eyes.

"No, please, don't stop."

"But babe-"

Yunho quickly shakes his head, cutting Mingi off.

"I don't care, please, Mingi, God, please don't stop."

The younger grits his teeth, getting into moving again and picking up his pace. As soon as the footsteps pass the room he looks at Yunho's face, smiling when he makes out his pretty features in the dark.

Hair is sticking to his forehead, lips are parted and eyes are rolled to the back of his head while he's gasping for Mingi to go faster.

A final whimper and he comes, hands scrabbling around Mingi's shoulders. He presses his lips against Mingi's in an attempt to keep himself quiet.

Soon the closed mouth kiss becomes deeper and the rapper can't help but smile when he tastes the sweetness in Yunho's mouth. 

The older always tasted like candy to him.

When they pull apart Yunho breathes heavily, body shaking and hair messy.

"You okay?"

Mingi whispers into his ear before kissing the side of his head. Yunho slowly nods, looking back at Mingi and cracking a slight smile.

"You did so good baby, you did so well."

Yunho shivers a little at that. He frowns a little when Mingi pulls out though, opening his mouth to talk, fighting the pain in his lower body as he shifts a little.

"What about-"

"I'll take care of it."

Mingi laughs, bringing his hand to wrap around his dick. It only takes few minutes and few glances at Yunho's wrecked body and the younger finishes too, a groan coming from the back of his throat.

"Ah fuck, Yunho."

After he comes down from his high he takes off his shirt, wiping Yunho clean first before cleaning himself up with the cloth. He drops it onto the floor and looks at Yunho with a smile.

He lays down next to him, a shaky hand coming up to stroke the vocalist's pretty blue hair.

He leans in closer, whispering praises into the taller's ear.

He could ask Yunho if he wants to go join the others in the living room to at least watch but seeing him already snuggling his pillow and breathing slower than before the thought leaves his head as quickly as it came.

Kissing the boy's cheek and throwing a blanket over their bodies he closes his eyes, Yunho's slowly steadying breathing calming him down and making him drift off to endless sleep, or at least, before he has to get up and deal with San in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
